


Canoe

by Hoardinghordofpost



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoardinghordofpost/pseuds/Hoardinghordofpost
Summary: Effect of discussion on PoE Discord. Thanks to the @mylittlechimera and @nat.  Relationship and OC Watcher established in "Cold Brass" series.





	Canoe

Brenice sure was taking her sweet time.

At least nobody from the crew came up with idea to drill the holes into the canoe before setting it on the waves with sleeping Vatnir still in it.

Laying down under the furs with eyes closed because of intense daylight, priest could still hear their shouts and laughs from the growing distance. They probably were patting each other backs for coming up with this prank.

Oh, good luck with any disease more advance than sea sickness or rotten teeth. He will _love_ to help... by explaining, why in face of Rymrgand's teaching such action is completely futile.

The sound of splash, bit muted, made him unconsciously shift a little. Brenice was women of action, so one could expect, that after learning about situation she would immediately plunge into the water.

The warm feeling, tinted by gratitude, crept into glamfellen's small heart. It was showing up every time she covered him during battle, considered his opinion or just tucked some loose hair behind his ear. Even quick, sly smile from her was making him blush under the mask.

Also now she would be completely drenched. Her civil clothes clinging to her muscular frame, making her ever more enticing. After coming back on The Defiant he could offer her his help with changing. Or taking bath. Together. Or warming her up. Under the furs. So she wouldn't get cold.

Exactly in the moment, when his ears started to burn and his mouth went agape from the ideas how to keep his captain warm all night, Tekehu's face showed up before his eyes.

-Ekera, aren't you a calm one, my friend – said marine godlike, flipping back his wet, tendril-like hair.

Utter shock transformed into angry embarrassment. While sending fishboy to do water-related errand was completely logical solution, Vatnir could not feel any other way than insulted. Even while owning his life in many combats only to the Huana's healing abilities priest had only distaste for him. Loud, flamboyant, healthy and, worst of all, handsome. Also, thanks to bribing Ora with bottle of ekkevit, glamfellen knew that he had once proposed himself to Brenice.

Chirping happily unimportant gibberish Tekehu towed the canoe toward the ship. After reaching their destination he wrapped ropes around little boat's sterns. Vatnir was surprised by hand reached toward him.

-They can always drop it, ekera?

Priest looked at him, shocked. And then impatient marine just threw him like a rag doll over his muscled arm and started to climb to the ship's desk. 

Only one person on Eora could treat Vatnir like that. The beautiful captain with a knack for malnourished cats and pale elves, who spoke with gods like with wenches at the market place and who faced with calm, reason and dry humor everything fate had thrown at her. Not some spoiled wonderboy sparkling in the sun. So he started to cough.

It was wet, disgusting cough, full of phlegm. Which dripped from his mouth onto the scaled skin of the man holding him. It could be easily covered up as effect of the pressure on his midriff.

Before glamfellen stepped on the boards of The Defiant with false apologetic smile and lies about his constant maladies, while Eder was rolling on the ground from laughter and Brenice with all her might tried to keep stoic face, Tekehu's back was evenly covered in dense fluid, sipping into his watershaper's robe.


End file.
